


I'll Be Here

by Just_Traaash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Songfic, i think, is this how it works?, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Traaash/pseuds/Just_Traaash
Summary: Peter calls Tony to tell him something important





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444749) by Adam Gwon. 



 “I was four years old, when they took me in.” Peter said quietly into the phone, almost in a whisper. “We went grocery shopping, that day. On the way home my uncle Ben slipped on the ice and dropped our bags. I was too little to help him up but I picked up the Fruit Loops he dropped. And I guess I laughed cuz I remember May saying my smile was super.” Peter paused for a moment, listening carefully to the other end of the phone, when he heard no sounds of disapproval, he continued. “But anyways, the day I found out my parents were dead Ben took me and May out for dinner and he tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead.” He sniffled at the memory, “and I guess I don’t have to say that he kept doing that every night- even after I stopped crying. For my birthday he took us out to watch this play- Billy Elliot I think it was called- we watched it cuz it was the cheapest thing showing, and the year after that May made us hot chocolate and we just drank that all day, and suddenly eight or nine years had flown by and I accidentally called him dad, Mr. Stark.” The memory made Peter smile, despite the wave of sadness that quickly followed, “I was scared I really messed up just then- but he chuckled and told that he’d always be there for me- as long as I needed him. And- and that was just the beginning, you know. We moved to a better apartment and he threw me a birthday party and even though only a few people came it was the best one ever- because that day he promised me to talk May into getting a dog. That never happened- but I hardly thought about it because I just then got my powers.” Peter’s voice quavered, “I didn’t even- it happened really fast. May had to work overtime- that day- and he had to go the bank to make a withdrawal.” By now, Peter full on shaking, setting the phone down next to him on speaker, because if he kept holding it Peter was sure he’d crush it. “I was just- swinging around, Mr. Stark.” He muttered, “when I got this feeling of dread- my Spidey Sense, you know? A-And I looked down to see what was happening- and I got so scared- I thought it had to be a joke- Ben was there. He was there- Mr. stark- and I saw all sirens- and the blood- and it was too much but I went down there to help him but it was too late because I was stupid so I just held his hands while I listened to the last words he said-” Peter stopped, partially because his voice was borderline shaky and borderline incomprehensible, and partially because he thought he was making a mistake. So Peter felt inclined to say, “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I don’t want to ruin your day- by telling you my sob story- I know- I know you don't really need that. But I just- I saw something today, Mr. Stark. On the news- there was a shooting- at a bank in another state- so I mean- yeah I obviously couldn’t do anything about it- It was another state! You know? But I still felt responsible and it reminded me of that day so I just- I started crying-” Peter sniffled, wiping his nose, “But then- I swear I heard uncle Ben- like he was right there, Mr. Stark- right there just telling me- ‘You’re allowed to move on, Pete, it’s okay.’ Peter smiled, wiping his eyes with the end of his sleeve, because he was convinced he’d drown in his tears if he didn’t. Right there- curled up at the foot of his bed. “He said- He said he’s still here- can you believe that, Mr. Stark? He said he’ll be here even if I throw out his clothes that I have in my closet- even if I went out on his birthday this year- instead of sitting here and crying and waiting for my life to end-” He felt relaxed enough to pick up his phone again, hugging it close as if it were Mr. Stark himself. Peter continued, “He said he’ll be here even if I go back to that same stage with someone else and drink hot chocolate on my birthday. Even if I meet someone smart and protective and patient and supportive that one day asks me if he could adopt me. Even if I call him one day and I finally answer him ‘yes’.” Peter heard what sounded like a gasp on the other end of the line- or a sigh- Peter didn’t know, he didn’t really care. At least it was a response. “I guess, what I’m trying to say, Mr Stark, is yes. I would love it if you adopted me. I see you as my father and I’m so happy you see me as your son.” Peter shivered, “Right now, Ben is whispering ‘congrats’ in my ear. Cuz even though it took a while, I’m gonna finally let myself call you Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a little thing where Tony responds to all this?? And like maybe some fluff after. Idk.


End file.
